This application claims the priority of German Application No. 197 38 249.5, filed Sep. 2, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle axle.
It is known to manufacture motor vehicle axles economically from metal. If these motor vehicle axles are also intended to possess sufficient strength and rigidity to withstand high loads, they must be given large dimensions, causing their weight to increase considerably. This procedure can result in installation problems, and also has a disadvantageous effect on the furl consumption of the vehicle.
JP 04-169309 (A) describes a suspension link for a wheel suspension in which an air guide channel is formed for the brake disk. In addition, FR 25 70 994 A1 describes a suspension link for a wheel suspension being formed of molded parts that have shell-shaped cross section.
A suspension link for a wheel suspension of a motor vehicle is shown in DE 42 16 640 C2. This link has two elongate molded parts with a shell-shaped cross section. The parts are welded together at their lateral edges extending lengthwise to form a molded part body delimiting or defining a cavity. To increase the rigidity, edgewise reinforcing beads are pressed into the steel sheet. However, the design possibilities and hence possible increases in strength are also limited by the specified material properties.
A suspension link is described in JP 06-278 433 (A) in which a cable can be guided in and out through openings in the suspension link. A semi-independent suspension for motor vehicles is described in DE 30 04 394 A1 and is made as a one-piece structural unit from fiber-filled plastic. A suspension of this kind is subject to limited design requirements and possesses only limited elongation at rupture, which can readily lead to a suspension link tearing off under high load, as might occur for example when striking a curb.
Reference is made for general background regarding shell-shaped cooperating molded parts on suspension links of a wheel suspension to DE 29 52 176 C2 and DE 295 19 965 U1.